In a conventional computer-based demonstration of a software application or an internet website, a presenter utilizes a pointing device to point a cursor and click a link, menu bar option, button or other selectable screen item to navigate through electronic pages of the software application or the internet website as participants in an audience view the demonstration. Due to the current speed of computing units, pages change or are updated during a demonstration within a few seconds or within a fraction of a second. Because of the participants' physical movements (e.g., eyes blinking), their desire to take notes, or a momentary distraction, one or more participants may notice a changed or updated page without having observed what link, menu bar option, button or other selectable screen item was selected on the previous page. Not observing what item was selected on the previous page decreases the understanding a participant has of the application or website being demonstrated and reduces the overall effectiveness of the demonstration. Known manual workarounds for this problem exist, as presenters stop the demonstration to announce the upcoming selection and/or manually manipulate the pointing device to cause the cursor to jiggle onscreen to attract the attention of the participants. Being manual approaches, these known workaround techniques are prone to error and inconsistent application (e.g., the presenter may jiggle the cursor for a tenth of a second one time, and three seconds the second time). Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.